1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proportioning device for a double dispenser, in particular for the dispensing of cosmetic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of cosmetics in particular, there is an increasingly frequent use of receptacles enclosing two active principal ingredients. Most of the time, when these products cannot be stored in the form of a mixture, double dispensers have been separately provided to enclose the two products. Their contact and/or mixture takes place, in this case, only at the time of simultaneous distribution of the two products.
This double dispensing of liquid or pasty products can be carried out in various ways. Thus, it can be considered that the two products can be distributed in parallel streams when it is not sought to mix them together, or on the contrary in mixed streams or again the two products can be dispensed in two different proportions, which is to say with different flow rates.
In this case, it is therefore necessary to be able to vary the flow rate of one of the products relative to the other.
DE-A-2.444.227 discloses a double dispenser with concentric compartments, provided with a distributor cap beneath which are disposed a first cover provided with a series of openings of different diameters for the first compartment and a second cover provided with openings of different diameters for the second compartment. The positioning of the open openings of the compartments takes place by rotation of the covers connected to each other. However, this type of dispenser is not satisfactory because it relies on a construction comprising concentric compartments and two covers, which implies a complicated and costly production.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a dispensing device permitting varying the distribution flow rates of the products enclosed in a double dispenser with adjacent compartments.
For this purpose, the invention equips a dispensing head of a double dispenser with a proportioning device comprising, facing outlet openings of the two products, openings of different or equal diameters, characterized in that said device comprises a capsule fixed, for example by screwing, on the dispensing head, this capsule having a constriction adapted to receive an open disk comprising at least one pair of said diametrically opposed openings of different or the same diameters, said capsule and said disk being covered by a ring turning about the capsule which drives the disk in rotation.
Preferably, the disk is open, which facilitates its molding and its assembly.
The disk preferably comprises at least one pair of openings on the surface of the disk and of different diameters, the disk being then positioned such that one of the openings will face the outlet opening of the second product, thereby adjusting the flow rate of the two products in a differentiated manner.
Preferably, the ring drives the disk in rotation by means of teeth on its outer periphery, which teeth match the teeth on the ring.
The ring preferably has in its lower portion an indexing system to allow the adjustment, by simple rotation of the ring, of the caliber of the outlet openings of the two products enclosed in the double dispenser. During emplacement of the different elements, the ring is carefully positioned on the capsule and the disk as a function of the type of indexing selected.
There is thus obtained a double dispenser in which the outlet flow rates of the two products can preferably be selected to be different from each other according to their proportion and according to the intended use.
The device of the invention is simple and easy to produce and moreover permits, by the presence of several pairs of openings on the disk, several choices as to flow rates to be used.